Pokémon: Academy of Despair and Trainers of Hope
by Boba Fett the Bounty Hunter
Summary: In a prestigious Pokémon academy somewhere within the Sinnoh region, 16 trainers are locked in as a part of a social experiment lead by a rather odd Mismagius. There's only one way to escape: kill someone without being found out. If they are found out, then they get killed, however. As time passes, the trainers begin to investigate this situation. (T for some gore and language...)


Pokémon: Academy of Despair and Trainers of Hope

PROLOGUE

_**-**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't actually own Pokémon – I know, right, what a bummer? - because as everyone knows, Game Freak owns it. Also, the idea for this is kind of based off Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. It's a good game. Play it. It's topkek. Also, massive thanks to princessamaterasu, for helping me beta-read this, you rock! :D_

* * *

"...upupu... upupupupupupu..."

A sinister voice emanated from near the cellar of the academy.

And in the cellar, it was pitch black. The lightbulbs were all off, there were no windows, and even if there were, it was the middle of the night. It was impossible to see a thing. So, if one was entering the room, the contents of this room would be completely up to debate.

...for a few seconds, anyway.

As the sinister laughter came back for a second burst, the faulty lights flickered on and off for a few seconds, with a few zapping sounds coming from the lights.

ZZZT.

ZZZT.

Then, with a great, bright flash, the lights came on, seeming to dim to slightly below average levels soon after turning on.

It revealed that on the floor were three 2-meter panels, with a leaf, flame and droplet of water each etched onto them. The walls were of a grey, drab – but still quite aesthetically pleasing – finish that may have come from the fact that they were made entirely of stone and cement, two of the most boring and drab materials in the entire galaxy. There were some drab old bookcases coming from the walls, with books in one of two colours: a worn, drab red or a worn, drab green. Put quite simply, as evidenced by this paragraph, if there was one theme of the cellar of this place... it was drab.

Oh, and there was another tiny feature worth mentioning: there _may_ have been a grown man tied to the roof of the building, who seemed to be quite an important figure in whatever establishment this place was an integral part of.

Now, there's one question that's left to be unanswered: 'Who could've been making that dreadfully cliché laughter?'. Well, that's where we're at now.

"Upupupupupu...", laughed the being behind the door that led to the cellar, as it burst open to reveal... a rather miscoloured Mismagius. You see, whilst it was the same shape and size as a Mismagius, it kept it's deep purple on the right side of it's body, with a flourescent navy blue glow seeming to come from a wide-ish scar going from the hat-like protusion atop it from down to it's mouth on that side, whereas on the other side of it's body, it was a mid-gray colour, with a blue-and-cyan eye. Oddly enough, it also had bulges coming around the brim of the 'hat.'

The Mismagius had a sort of tinny, high-pitched voice that seemed to indicate and embody mischief. It spoke through telepathy, seemingly enough, as it's mouth did not move, instead seeming to be in a constant smirk leaning towards the side which represented his current state of mind. But that's irrelevant for the time being.

"Upupupu... hello, there, Mr. Kisumi...", the Mismagius stated, chuckling as the man strapped to the ceiling woke up, quite clearly not wanting to be in this situation. He couldn't speak, however, seeming to have a wet cloth jammed into his mouth.

"...I have heard you're the principal of this school.", it continued. "I also have heard you're the head of the science department. In which case... I need you to help me with some... experiments.", the Mismagius chuckled with a hint of malicious glee, his smirk beginning to switch from being on his grey to his purple side.

At this moment, the treacherous Pokémon disappeared with a poof as a creaking noise came from the wall, much to the shock of the already shaken, sweating and teary Principal Kisumi. The three panels began to rise up...

...with tremendous CREAKS...

...to reveal a Venusaur, Charizard and Blastoise, each trapped inside cages.

Mismagius materialized soon afterwards in front of the cages, his smirk now fully converted to the purple side of his body as he began to laugh a maniacal, insane laugh. "...eheheheheheheh...EHEHEHEHEHEHEH...**AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**"

The three caged Pokemon seemed to smirk at the victim of this brutal torture, strapped to the wall. Only then did the gravity of this situation begin to merge with the tense, palpable atmosphere of the room. Mr. Kisumi realized he was going to die, and it was not going to be a particularly honorable way to die, either.

"Sir, you are not the principal of this school... **I** AM! **AHAH! AHAHAHAHAH!**"

Ghostly arms came from the Mismagius, arms which picked up the keys to the cages from inside the cages themselves, before unlocking them. Ex-principal Kisumi finally managed to get the cloth out of his teeth, only to let out a wail.

"...Mr. Kisumi-kun, I sentence you... to **DEATH! And due to your lies... I believe you are... FULL OF HOT GAS!"**

* * *

**EXECUTION ZERO: FULL OF HOT GAS**

The victim's platform was flipped extremely quickly, so that he was closer to the floor and standing vertically, as the cages slowly opened. All three of the Pokémon had savage grins on their faces as they began to prepare their weapons they would be using to kill this unfortunate man. The Ex-Principal managed to stop wailing for a brief second, whilst still very teary and choking up, only to say, "Mismagius... please don't do this... I'm sure you're just an anomaly and we can find you a trainer! PLEASE!".

This only seemed to make the Ghost-type even more gleeful in his insanity. "...Call me **Principal Malagius...**", it squealed in anticipation for what was about to happen...

"**SHOWTIME!"**

**EXECUTION BEGIN!**

_Venusaur was the first to charge out of it's cage, as it ran towards Ex-Principal Kisumi, using a Vine Whip to force his head into the Grass/Poison-type's flower, before using a Poison Powder attack, which shot down the victim's throat, beginning to choke him, whilst quite a lot of powder entered his stomach. Following that, Venusaur stepped away, using a Sunny Day attack._

_Blastoise and Charizard both came out together, as Blastoise used a Hydro Pump, snapping the Ex-Principal's jaw so there was plenty of room for the pump to go down his throat. The water began to build up in the Ex-Principal, as the water began to merge with the Poison Powder. Then, it was Charizard's turn._

_Charizard stood at eye-level with his victim. With a possessed, crazy grin on his face and a delirious look in his eyes, he slammed Kisumi-kun's head into the wooden platform, before looking down his mouth, and using a Flamethrower. _

_As Ex-Principal Kisumi, who was simultaneously choking, drowning and burning at the same time, began to realize what was about to happen, Malagius watched, highly amused. The fire met with the water, which had mixed with the Poison Powder, to create a poisonous and very hot gas inside his stomach. His blood literally began to boil, as the gas began to expand inside him. In immense pain, he finally gave in and died as the expanding gas and boiled blood slowly expanded to the point where he seemed like he would literally explode. The three Pokemon then finished the job by charging through a wall, upsetting the structure of the cellar._

_With a great, big, bang, Kisumi was very quickly ripped to shreds by him literally popping from all the gas. There was bits of him scattered all over the room, and it was well and truly a horrific sight, of which you shall be spared the details. However, all evidence of this ghastly scene was quickly destroyed, with the basement's explosion causing the entire building to collapse on itself, as the cellar and it's contents were crushed. The massive laboratory outside of the academy's main building had collapsed. _

**EXECUTION OVER**

* * *

CHARACTERS SO FAR:

Malagius the Mismagius – Alive, Pokemon on hand: N/A

Ex-Principal Kisumi – DEAD

_Author's Note: So, yeah, that was the prologue of the story! If you have anything to say about it, drop a comment on it below. Hope you enjoyed, and stick around for Chapter 2! ...or Chapter 1 depending on which way you look at it! :D_


End file.
